Welcome To Hollywood
by msrandomness
Summary: What happens when Justin Russo joins the staff at Condor studios,and begins to get cozy with Sonny?To What lengths will Chad go to break them up? CLICK! : *i didnt make it a crossover cause its only one character* :P enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

New York Airport

"Well Mom, I think I have everything I need." Justin said as her was trying to get rid of his overbearing mother.

"What about a toothbrush?" Teresa said trying to buy more time with her son.

"Got it." Justin replied

"Your cell phone?" she asked.

Justin pulled one out of his backpack.

"What about a-" she tried again.

"Mom!" he laughed , "I have everything, don't worry about me."

"I know." she said as she pouted , then held his face in her hands. "I just can't believe my baby is going all the way to California!"

Justin was looking for internships now that he was in his senior year of high school. He wanted to take film studies in college so he found a place in L.A. called Condor Studios. They usually only accepted college students, but his grades were so good they didn't care.

"It's only for summer!" he pointed out.

"Oh I know, I just don't know what I will do without you.." Teresa said sadly.

Justin hugged his mom. "I'll be back before you know it." he said as he picked up his suitcase and headed towards the terminal. "I love you!"

"I love you to honey!'" Teresa yelled back.

When Justin got on the plane he pulled out a magazine. It was going to be a long ride.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When Justin landed he was greeted by a girl standing in an airport with a sign with his name on it.

She had long brown hair, bright eyes, and a big smile.

"Are you Justin Russo?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah…I am" Justin said slowly as he looked her over. She was probably one of the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

She shook his hand. "Well, my name is Allison, but you can call me Sonny. Come on", she waved him over. "The limo is waiting for us."

When everything was settled, they began to talk.

"Well, this is special treatment." Justin said, trying to start a conversation.

Sonny laughed. " Don't get used to it." she said in a joking tone. "I told Mr. Condor I wanted to meet the new intern, and that I would pick him up. He said I might as well do it in style, so I got this limo!"

"Wow.." Justin said as he looked around. There was a tv, a mini fridge and the whole place was just huge.

"We probably should enjoy it while you can." Sonny said while laying back on the seat. "So," she said, "tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm from New York and I'm coming to Condor Studios to study Film. I'm going to be working on- hold on." he looked through his bag and then pulled out a packet. "There.", he said as he began to read it. "I'll be working on a show called So Random and doing a little bit of work on one called Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny sat up, "That's my show! This is going to be so much fun!" she said happily.

"Yeah! Totally!" he said with the same amount of enthusiasm. " I was wondering.." he said as awkwardly, "Wouldyouliketogoutsometime?"

Sonny looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

Justin tried again. "Would you, like to go out? Like on a date?" he asked nervously.

Sonny grinned "Of course! Once you get all settled in I can show you around and then we can have lunch together!"

"Great, " Justin smiled. Then the limo stopped. "Oh, I guess we're here! That was fast.."

"Come on," Sonny jumped out of the car, "I'll show you around!"

"Alright." Justin said as he grabbed his bags and stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to Hollywood" she said.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

C.P.O.V

_Lately I have been seeing Sonny with this strange guy. He looks about seventeen or eighteen. Could this be her boyfriend from back home? He was carrying suitcases he must be.. I have to figure this out. I could be in trouble, this guy is almost as handsome as me. Almost._

I walked over to the new guy and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Chad. I haven't seen you around, are you from out of town?" I asked with fake curiosity.

The guy answered as he shook my hand. "Yeah, I'm Justin. I'm from New York…."

_Hmmm the exotic type….. This could be interesting. That explains why Sonny has been spending every single second of the day with this guy…_

"….So yeah that's how I go here." Justin finished.

"Wow that's great!" I said with a fake smile. I wasn't really listening so I just said. .."We're glad you're here."

"Thanks!" he said. Then Sonny came in.

"Justin!" she said as she walked over and linked her arm through his," Are you ready for our date?" she asked.

_Date?_

"Yeah" he replied as he looked down at her. Then he looked up at me "Nice to meet you Chad." he said as he stuck out his hand.

I denied it. "Whatever." I said as I glared at him and walked off.

From a distance I heard him say: "Is he always like this?"

Sonny laughed "Justin, everyone here is like this. Welcome to Hollywood."

YAY! That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you goes liked it! Write a review, to tell me what you guys think and if I should continue! Thank ya!


End file.
